


What’s new, pussycat?

by Falconette



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falconette/pseuds/Falconette
Summary: Sex after a dry spell. Giddy up!Could be happening in the same universe as “Killing loneliness”, but could also be read separately.





	What’s new, pussycat?

**What’s new, pussycat?**

My finger was about to press on the doorbell under a marble plate with family name ‘Kuroo’ engraved in elegant calligraphy, as Tetsuro, casual in black worn-out T-shirt and shorts, opened the door and made me flinch. He must have been expecting me, knowing the train schedules and calculating the time it took me to reach his house from the station, but I didn’t expect him to exactly lie in wait.

“Um, hi.” I said awkwardly, my hand still hovering in the air, now without a purpose.

His vigil eyes took me in quickly from head to toe and from their intensity I could already tell he was bubbling on the inside but, as always, he controlled his front.

“Come in.” he invited me quietly and promptly moved aside to let me through, sweeping the surroundings with one fleeting glance. Idle housewives were a perfect surveillance and informant system and he hated to give them something to mull over so we would usually meet at a café or in a love hotel, but today he made an exception. His house was empty and we didn’t have to wait till evening to see each other. It had already been too long anyway.

I took my shoes off and was starting to ask Tetsurou about his impressions of the two week training camp, but as soon as the door mechanism clicked shut his arms were around me without restraint or hesitation. The transition between his public and private self still amazed me.

“You already heard all about the camp over the phone.” He said in a muffled voice, making my intended polite small talk irrelevant, pressing his face into my hair, taking in the scent of my skin in slow, deep breaths, concentrating on the important things. He added after awhile, the worst longing sated, “I missed you.”

“Yeah, I missed you too.” I turned to return the embrace, nesting in between his long arms, sliding my cheek against his, loving the feel of skin rougher than mine and his subtle stubble. “It was hard hearing your voice and not being able to touch you.”

I knew he had to sneak out for the short, late-night conversations with me to avoid eavesdropping and taunting by a room full of curious and testosterone stoked teammates. Especially, being the captain, he couldn’t let them glimpse his open, softer side. He would never hear the end of it. So, our talks had to come after all his training and duties were done and he could disappear, barely keeping his eyes open, and were kept short, subdued and always ended with an aftertaste of longing.  Of not being enough.

Tetsurou snickered into my ear, shaking me with his body and making my skin pleasantly tingle, “You know what is hard? Trying to sleep after a sweet talk with your girlfriend in a room where you have zero privacy.”

I laughed, “I thought you had no energy left to think about hanky-panky after all your workouts.”

He flatly ignored the jab and kissed me, answering to a more immediate need than is indulgence in a clever retort, although I was sure he had at least three at the ready.

I had forgotten how good it felt to kiss Tetsurou. It was not a matter of two weeks passing, it was the same every time we met and our lips sought out each other. The shell shock in the pit of my stomach, the forgetting to breathe for a few moments, the warmth that spread all over my body, turning into heat with every passing second. He had me. He was probably not aware of it, but he had me void of all thoughts and intentions, other than to keep on pressing my lips against his, to let him chase his tongue wherever he wishes, to let him do as he pleases.

He wanted to be gentle but the desire was too pressing, getting the best even of the cool tomcat like him. His tall frame leaned into me, the bandaged fingers cradling my shoulders and keeping me close, greedily, even though I had no intention of moving away. 

“I am sorry,” he whispered between kisses, without opening his eyes, “I am sorry, I just… needed this… so much… I am such… a bad… host…”

“Yeah…” I breathed when his mouth would allow a short respite, my arms sliding across his strong back, unrushed, walking my fingers down the familiar features of his anatomy,  “You are… hopeless…”

Why was it so easy to give in to him? Was it because I saw he was the victim of the same spell he cast upon me, the first one to drop his guard and clear out the barbed wire of his defense mechanisms? He was hard to get through to, but once he capitulated, he base-jumped in. The others didn’t know, it was happening behind closed doors and when we were by ourselves. I got privileged to see this side of him and it made me want him immediately, to see what else lied beneath his slick surface. Until now, no matter how deep he let me in, I have never been disappointed.

Swaying in the embrace, Tetsurou lost his balance and stumbled over some shoes in a confined space of genkan, pressing me uncharacteristically clumsily against the door and shielding the back of my head from the impact with his palm.

“Ooups,” he snickered, opening his eyes lazily just to give me a wink, “we are going the wrong way.” Then, as if he remembered something, added more soberly, “Unless you want to eat something. There is this place with cakes I wanted to…”

“Will you show me your room already?” I growled, sucking on my lower lip that throbbed after Tetsurou’s love nibbles. It was not the only thing that throbbed on me and, by the bulge on Tetsurou’s crotch, I wasn’t the only one more than ready to go upstairs.

 A wide smile appeared on his face, nothing like his usual smirk, and he took my hand to lead the way. I gave the simple and tidy room we entered a cursory glance, leaving a more detailed inspection for later. I didn’t know how much alone time we had and I intended to make the most of it.

I started peeling off his shirt and he helped by putting his arms up, taking care that our lips part only for the amount of time absolutely necessary to get undressed. When it was his turn to help me, he hesitated, looking me in the eye with one of his unreadable expressions.

“I have never brought anyone here before.” He murmured softly, his fingertips gently sliding through my locks, the taping on calloused fingers getting tangled in loose strands. The cheek that wasn’t obscured by his unruly hair burned with a hue of red I have never seen before on his usually collected face.

“Don’t you have at least one friend?” I tried to mimic his provocative grin and have probably succeeded because he glared at me before hooking my waist and making our bodies fall on the bed like cut trees with a loud protest from matrass.

“Smartass.” He growled playfully through teeth, rolling us left and right while I helplessly squirmed and squeaked in joy. “One per couple is enough.”

We laughed and touched and started kissing again, our clothes dissipating in the process. I loved running hands across Tetsurou wiry body. There wasn’t a gram of excess weight on taut sinew and muscles that rippled and knotted as he moved, shifted and stirred beneath my fingers. This was my territory, the landscape over which I reigned as a queen and where my presence was desired and longed for. Tetsurou honored my prerogative by prostrating his body before me, settling into a position that beckoned my touches like a cat that was begging my petting.

I obliged, deliberately avoiding the bulge in his boxer shorts, caressing him all over instead, cocking a loaded gun.

His hands worked on my bra and then on my breasts, slowing down only when the nuisance of fabric was out of the way, indulging in the softness that so contrasted his built. Without a thought, he pushed his hips into my hands, demanding attention, frowning when he got pointedly ignored. His lids opened a crack, looking at me dazedly.

“Please don’t tease me...” He purred a hot, edgy breath, unused to pleading, the hands cupping my cheeks trembling with anticipation. His hips did another involuntary shift towards me and he obtained a pained look, as if apologizing for his body’s reflexes, and this time I let him press his erection against my thigh. He was hard.

“Two weeks?” my eyebrows shot up in a surprise and his heavy sigh as he pressed tighter answered instead. Tetsurou ground slowly and thoroughly against me, breaking our kisses for occasional gasp and shudder of pleasure. There was nothing intellectual or calculating about this male body responding to mine and obeying its overflow of hormones. Seeing him so unaware of himself, so mindless and hungry, made me want to take him further into careless oblivion.

One of his meaty thighs was between my legs, rubbing me in all the right ways, firing up nerve endings of my clitoris. He felt it too and it riled him up more, his hands keenly picking up levels of arousal of my body. If we continued like this, I would surely orgasm and his shaky, barely controlled dry humps would soon take him over the edge too, so I moved away to postpone the inevitable.

Tetsurou studied me for a second, his lips half open, moist and hot, his breaths heavy. Then he reached for a night stand drawer, fished out a condom and palm balled it shut. I took the pack from his hand, tore it open and slid the thin rubber over his erection as he waited with a hungry look on his face. He sighed and his dick pranced with a will of its own in a shudder of pleasure under my touch. I lied back and led him slowly towards the entrance of my heat, closing my eyes. I let him penetrate just a little, smearing my juices around.

“Aahhh…” air escaped his throat, but he choked on a sigh when my hips started swaying slightly back and forth, not allowing him to fully enter. “Oohhh, this is just the tip… ohhh, so good…” He was murmuring nonsense comments to no one in particular, overwhelmed by sensations.

It has been so long since our last fuck, everything we did to each other felt heavenly. He penetrated all the way and after that there was no way back. We couldn’t be bothered with slowing down and romanticizing even if we wanted to. The need was too loud, the release too enticing.  We thought we would stop just after one more synchronized thrust, when the new wave of pleasure would not feel as good as the last one anymore, but that just never happened, the river of bliss carrying us head over heels onwards, towards the waterfalls.

I felt an orgasm in my belly unknotting and blossoming like a flower, surging outwards through my legs and chest. I moaned like an animal, unable to even feel bad about being indiscreet, and Tetsurou’s body helped massage the last drops of pleasure out of my pussy. I crashed under a surge of endorphins, my flesh going limp and helpless beneath my lover’s weight. I looked up to see his gaze, straining to focus.

“Did you…?” I mouthed out of breath, realizing I have lost a grip on reality for a few moments.

He shook his head and whispered in a rasped voice, his eyes determined and with sweat slick on his cheeks, reminding me of his game face, “We are not done yet.”

Then he started moving, slowly, giving me time to find my pace so he could synchronize and dance with me, again. How he managed such levels of self-control was beyond me. Lazily, I complied, bemused at how easy it was for things to start happening again. I threw my head back and relaxed, letting my hips, thighs and buttocks lead me to another orgasm, this one less intense but gentler and subtler. I gasped and clutched at Tetsurou’s flexed shoulders and biceps, mewling helplessly and climaxing beneath him, falling over the edge and this time taking him with me with a yelp and a full body shudder that rocked me like a small boat on choppy waters.

He released explosively into me, tightening his embrace, his vexed frown smoothening out in a blissful expression.

Then he slowly opened his eyes, the one not obscured by his thick crest of hair watching me with a calm gaze, his head propped on one elbow like he had all the time in the world, smug as a well-fed cat.

“Wow.” I said with a smile dancing around my mouth, as I was starting to be aware of open windows and proximity of neighboring houses, of our scattered clothes and pieces of condom wrap all over the place.  Was there a chance the neighbors _didn’t_ hear us? “You sure wanted to leave a good impression as a host.”

He smirked, reached out to the night stand and brought back a small jar of mixed walnuts, raisins and almonds with a sticker ‘Brain food’ on it. With long fingers, he plucked out a raisin and lazily fed it to me, sliding it sensually alongside my lower lip before depositing it on my tongue. It tasted sweet. I sucked on it greedily.

“Extra points.” I winked at him, brushing the hair from his face and helping it dry. “I hope you are not this hospitable to every visitor.”

“Not even remotely. You are the VIP.” he purred from somewhere in his chest, feeding me another piece, this time an almond. Then he snickered, smug and self-content, “I cannot guarantee multiple orgasms every time, although I will do my best to oblige.”

I swatted him playfully on the arm, feeling my cheeks burn as I remembered my uncontrolled, feral cries.

Tetsurou took one almond between his lips and pressed them against mine, murmuring in low voice, “I like it when you’re vocal, it turns me on.” There was force and trembling in his kiss that revealed his passion was far from spent, regardless of how calm he seemed on the outside.

I crunched on the nut thoughtfully, a little less self-conscious and bemused by how openly Tetsurou spoke about himself. Was I in the same privileged inner circle as Kenma?

Another raisin found my mouth, after it had slowly circled my nipple and travelled down to my exposed navel and back.

I raised my eyebrows at him, munching on yet another sweet morsel. There was a spark in his gaze.

“You’ll need the energy.“ He gave me a wide grin as he dove beneath the blankets towards the sweet garden between my thighs.

“I told you we were not done yet.”

 


End file.
